


Why?

by gyuhyun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2564630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyuhyun/pseuds/gyuhyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luhan wonders why she still doesn't have a boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend who wanted girl!Luhan and girl!Baekhyun. I really should stop giving in to people OTL This is all very pointless and slightly plotless

Luhan has long strawberry blonde hair, eyes that sparkle when she smiles, a slim figure and an overall girly appeal. She highlights this with her shy and soft spoken personality. One look at her and you'd be able to read her character.

She loves to wear skirts and dresses and anything that can highlight her shapely legs and slim figure. Also because it makes her appear more girly, giving her the charm she doesn't really need.

Despite it all, she is faced with the biggest problem in the world: she has never had a boyfriend.

Which is weird because her best friend, Byun Baekhyun, self-proclaimed tomboy, has one.

Baekhyun is almost completely her opposite, aside from the fact that they're both female and have long hairs, everything else is different.

Baekhyun is loud and outgoing. She has a strong personality that has helped Luhan in some situations but most times it just gets her in trouble.

Baekhyun's hair is auburn and glistens in the sun, giving it a richer hue and reaches her mid back. She's a little shorter than Luhan but a lot curvier than her. Her breasts and hips are noticeably shapely and her waist is so tiny that Luhan can't help but be jealous. But Baekhyun has never been one to flaunt her curves, choosing instead to wear oversized shirts and muscle tees, paired with loose shorts. Occasionally, Baekhyun will wear gender appropriate clothing, if and when she deems it comfortable enough. Baekhyun wears clothes for comfort and _not_ for additional charm.

But Luhan can't really find anything wrong in Baekhyun's relationship because it's not as if her best friend is dating the most normal boy in the world. On the contrary, Baekhyun is dating one of weirdest guys she has ever seen.

But as she watches them now, goofing off like best friends, she can't help but be envious. They're almost literally rough housing in front of her but there's just something about the way they do it that makes it almost intimate.

"Chanyeol," Bakehyun slaps her boyfriend hard on the arm and the man just laughs, filling their table with the sound of his deep voice and Luhan sighs as she turns away from them, knowing well what's going to happen next.

From the corner of her eye, she spots Chanyeol ruffle Baekhyun's hair, making sure it's just a soft rustle so her hair is still neat looking. Baekhyun swats his arm away anyway and then Chanyeol places a soft kiss on her cheek, making her blush with a healthy shade of red. If Luhan hadn't grown up being prim and proper, she would make vomit mocking sounds.

Luhan thinks it's unfair that she can't get a boyfriend despite people telling her how pretty she is and how fit she is to be a wife or girlfriend. She sighs because she doesn't know what's wrong with her.

Chanyeol bids them goodbye a few minutes later, not before leaving a very intimate kiss on Baekhyun's lips, leaving her best friend very much flustered.

When Baekhyun has calmed down from her high, she calls for Luhan's attention and asks what's wrong.

Luhan is unsure whether she should tell Baekhyun her troubles. She bites her lip for a moment before deciding to give it a shot.

When she finishes, Baekhyun laughs her obnoxious laughter that isn't obnoxious at all, but just the way she laughs.

"You know Luhan, I think the reason you don't have a boyfriend is because that Oh Sehun kid keeps threatening to beat them up if they even so much as go near you," Baekhyun says flipping her auburn hair and giving herself a mental pat in the back. Luhan would gape but she's too ladylike for that.

"What do you mean? Sehunnie doesn't do that."

"What? Are you for real? Have you seen the way the guy guards you like a hawk? If it were me, I would assume that he loved you or something." Baekhyun shrugs and Luhan sighs because it seems like she just gained another problem.

"But Sehunnie is just my childhood friend. I'm pretty sure he just does that because he has my safety in mind." Luhan doesn't know why she's defending Sehun, not even sure how this conversation had turned this way.

"Why don't you ask him then?" Baekhyun challenges, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

And that's how Luhan finds herself in Sehun's house, waiting for the younger boy to come down. The sound of hurried steps coming down the stairs matching the thumping of her heart beat.

"Luhan noona," Luhan pretends the way Sehun calls her name doesn't make her heart beat wildly in her chest. It doesn't help that the disheveled look the younger boy is sporting makes him look ruggedly handsome. "What are you doing here?"

She's not going to deny that maybe one of the reasons she's still single is because she's been waiting for her childhood friend to grow up and ask her out.

"Uhm Baekhyun told me something," she whispers, wondering if it's too soft for Sehun to hear. Sehun visibly stiffens as he sits down beside Luhan.

"What did she tell you?" Sehun gulps.

"She says you've been threatening the guys that are trying to court me, is it true?" She hopes she doesn't sound so accusatory because she isn't.

Sehun sighs and rakes a hand through his hair. He frowns and says, "What if I am?"

Luhan flinches just the slightest at his tone but knows that Sehun didn't mean to sound so spiteful.

"Why?" Luhan asks voice barely above a whisper.

"Because I like you," Sehun admits straightforwardly and Luhan almost gives herself whiplash as she turns to face the younger who has the softest of smiles on his face.

"What?" Luhan says for lack of a better word to say. Her mind is a mess with all that's happening and she can vaguely register Sehun's fingers tracing her cheek down to her jawline.

"I like you, I really really like you." And before she can reply to that, Sehun presses his lips against hers. Just a light touch of soft lips against her own but it takes her breath away anyways.


End file.
